Strange Splicer Visions
Sitemap ' Strange Splicer Visions, Delusions And Stories ' * See also Splicers * see also ADAM_Addled * See also The_Splicer_Mental_State * See also Splicer_Play * See also Ghost_Story --- --- --- --- --- Splicers often were Bat Shit Crazy, so they 'thought' they saw lots of odd things (causing them to act VERY strange and do very strange things.) (('' Perhaps the makers of Infinite BS were Splicers ??????? '' )) - StrangeThings.jpg ThisaintgodhoodElizabeth.jpg MergingDamage.jpg|The HYDRA !!!! AbsurdFutureScene.jpg|Delusion - One Nuclear Tipped Air-to-Air missle could extinguish Columbia in a millisecond ... Squish.jpg|Imagine Power for the Mere TAking ... Makes a Splicer Salivate just thinking about it ... Cheezeboigers.jpg|Consider that Food actually consumed most of a Splicers Daily Worries SoMuchWrong.jpg|Even Splicers couldnt imaginge anything so stupidly strange ... SONGWHO.jpg|A giant parrot in a GIMP suit ?? Yes these Splicers are sick puppies ... FinksWhatzit.jpg|Many Splicers had their Dreams in STEAM-PUNK-VISION MoonRaptureMetro.jpg|RYAN PROMISED US HOVERCARDS, DAMNIT !!!! Strange33.jpg|ALWAYS CATS !!!!!! DrillMe.jpg|Those Drills Haunted Many A Splicer ... 1888Gents.jpg|These guys asking for Skulls - ALWAYS SKULLS !!!! YourHit.jpg|WORST OF ALL !!!! AnotherCatActInRapture2.jpg|It was reassuring that CATS ran Rapture ... --- --- --- All Those Ghost Stories : Boo!!! --- --- --- Big Daddies doing Der Totentanz in the Great Salon ... They are more than automatons you know. (( See Weird Splicer Dreams )) --- --- --- Splicer Delusions Can Explain Much - Giant Flying Taco (Made out of Adobe) ''': A satire of some thing like Columbia (except maybe making MORE sense and being less Fantasy): Interesting, all the Splicer Delusions -- just like that creepy Flying KKK Cult City seen by that ditzy prostitute Lizzy - things like this to Be-Found-In the remains of the Treatment Files at the Asylum in Persephone (records which somehow escaped the inhabitants burning them to keep warm, while Sofia Lamb ran the place). Another involved Contest (just to produce mere Vignettes) --- --- --- '''One of Those Strange Splicer Dreams : The Sunken City of Columbia - Out there, somewhere, there lies a Turn of the Century motif'd nuthouse, populated by faux-Americans believing in a cult even insane Splicers would think of as 'dim', and with bizarre inventions jumbled together and misused in a tragically illogical way. ' "Look on my works, ye mighty, and walk away shaking your head". ' --- --- --- The Ghost of the Lighthouse : On stormy nights it is said you can still see the ghost as he walks back and forth muttering to himself and watching for the ******* that will never come. That Bathysphere that never seems to come to take him down to Rapture - an immigrant who fell in the sea and drowned.. A dead Splicer who lost his luggage when he originally arrived and is still mad... (Some ghosts can be petty, just like people still alive.) Oh and did Rapture have its equivalence to 'Ellis Island' where they quarantined immigrants, who sat out illnesses before the medical inspectors were satisfied ? What happened if you had a disease that was uncurable?? Preferably, such things would be checked LONG before any candidate was anywhere near Rapture. It would be stupid that Ryan did not think of things like this (unless there is a case of "the plot demands it"...) Actually, ghosts are not such a big deal after what they claim in BS1. Exactly how mental images are supposed to be preserved/communicated via RNA (or whatever) as a residual in recycled ADAM -- that BS excuse they give -- I don't care for stuff like that -- this is NOT Hello-Kitty/Harry-Potter/Purple-Unicorn Continuum-land like Infinite BS is, after all. The 'ghosts' are really just imaginative delusions suggested by the settings (after the player has imbibed the ADAM Plasmid/Tonics already ??? and it is starting to rot his brain??) "Just say NO to ADAM boys and girls ....". "This is your brain..., this is your brain on ADAM... any questions?" (Hmm, sounds like opportunity for a public service announcement some player could create for the daily New Rapture TV broadcasts.) --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- The Worm and the Snake come to Rapture : * Fontaine and Lamb - rot and poison - the gifts of the true parasites... * Fontaine used coercion, bribery, extortion and murder to gain power and wealth. * Lamb would kill everyone in Rapture to see her delusion come true (maybe everyone in the World). She was more insane in her arrogance than any Splicer. --- --- --- Escape Tunnel of Madness : Some mad scheme to dig a tunnel to Iceland (coming up in a volcano no less) to act as a conduit for Rapture's trade (or simply to escape). Maybe there are some Splicers who are so thoroughly tired of eating fish and seaweed every day, who are somewhere in Rapture busy digging this insane project (about as sane as Lambs big project was). If they get ahold of one of the tunnel boring machines ?? (of course not being overly sane and not too bright they would probably dig straight out into the ocean with the obvious result -- maybe there will be a mission to go recover the 'tunnel boring machine' where something like that happened.) Sounds like another typical 'late night' TV movie plot, or subject for a Sitcom or 'reality show'. --- --- --- --- --- . .